


The Psychic Landscape

by WaitAThousandYears



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Confinement, Descent into Madness, Dramatic as hell, Imprisonment, Inside the mind of a maniac, Loose grip on humanity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitAThousandYears/pseuds/WaitAThousandYears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind is a very dangerous place. Mukuro learns this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Psychic Landscape

When I was ten years old, I made a promise to myself. A promise that I would always be in control of my powers.   
That I would never let them rule me.   
I was determined to my 'gifts' to destroy the family which had been the cause of my suffering.  
Determined to put an end to the world which had stood by and let it happen.  
Even back then, I could not have been called naive, but I was young.  
I knew all the horrors of this world and the next, I knew how it felt to die.  
And I could never see past that. For many years I was completely ignorant to the small shreds of good on this god forsaken planet.  
Maybe, if for just one moment, I had set aside my hatred and acknowledged that that lowly runt of a Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, may actually have had the ability to make a difference, perhaps I wouldn't be living out my pathetic excuse for a life in captivity.  
Because that's what this is, really. Being contained like this, bound and chained in a tank of icy water, what else could you call it?  
Imprisonment is far to tame a word.  
You wouldn't treat a rabid dog the way the prisoners of Vindice are treated.  
And all of a sudden, my powers take on a new role. No longer are they used for destruction.  
No, they're used as a lifeline, providing me with an escape from the cold, empty abyss that is Vindice's lowest levels.  
Sometimes I spend my days walking in illusion- a kind of psychic landscape constructed in order to keep the final strands of my sanity intact.   
Sometimes I visit the outside world through Chrome, or one of my other beloved puppets.  
But ten years is a long time, and I find myself no longer capable of differentiating between what's real and what's not. What's truth and what's lies.   
Did Hibari Kyoya really mellow slightly as he aged? Did Sawada truly become a competent Mafia Boss? Did Squalo Superbia really start curling his hair?  
I have no way of knowing any more.  
Retreating into my mind was a tactical strategy meant to keep me sane.  
I should have realised that the mind is a dangerous place.   
I broke the only real promise I ever made.  
Somewhere along the line, I lost myself.  
Somewhere along the line, my illusions began controlling me.  
Can I still call myself sane? I doubt it.  
The only question now is whether or not I was ever really sane to begin with.


End file.
